The present invention relates to the field of packet based network and more precisely to packet processing linecards.
Packet processing linecards are used to process the aggregated data transmitted, at different layers of networking, from the Internet Protocol (IP) layer down to the physical layer in the network nodes.
Such process represents a major energy consumption in a packet transportation network and with a rising traffic tends to raise the operational and cooling costs and may also reduce the reliability of the routers.
Besides, the bursty aspect of data transportation corresponding to large fluctuations over different time scales makes the dimensioning of said packet processing linecards difficult and leads to a waste of energy during off-peak traffic.
Thus, it becomes essential to develop a solution allowing to reduce the energy consumption of the packet processing linecards.